Hostage
by flora swan
Summary: Bella saved Edward but she and Caius are mated to each other. so she has to stay there but she couldn't leave the castle without guards. Edward goes there and tries to get her to come home with him.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward walked into one of the room with Alice following behind so Bella looked around to see that the room was not empty as a handful of vampires convened I seemingly relaxed conversation the murmur of low smooth voices was a gentle hum in the air as Bella watched a pair of women in summer dresses paused in a patch of light, like prisms, their skin thrown the light of rainbows sparkles against the sienna walls

They all turned towards us as we entered to the room most of the immortals were dressed in inconspicuous pants and shirts things that wouldn't stick out at all on the streets below

But the man who spoke first wore one of the long robes it was pitch black and brushed against the floor for a moment she thought his long yet-black hair was the hood of his cloak "Jane dear one.. you've returned" he cried in evident delight

He drifted forward and the movement flowed with such surreal grace that she gawked as her mouth hanging open in the corner of her eye to see Alice had the same reacted whose every motion looked like dancing could not compare

He glided to Jane, takes her face in his papery hands and kissed her lightly her full lips and then floated back a step "yes master" Jane smiled the expression made her look like an angelic child "I brought him back alive, just as you wished" Jane informed her master as she stood next to him "ah Jane" he smiled too "you are such a comfort to me" he turned his misty eyes towards us and the smile brightened became ecstatic "and Alice and Bella too" he rejoiced as he clapping his thin hands together "this is a happy surprise! wonderful!" Bella stared in shock as he called our names informally as if we were old friends dropping in for an unexpected visit. He turned to our hulking escort "Felix be a dear and tell my brothers about our company.. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this" he asked the bulk vampire "yes master" Felix nodded and disappeared back the way we had come "you see, Edward" the strange vampire turned and smiled at Edward like a fond but scolding grandfather "what did I tell you? aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday" he asked him in a excited voice "yes Aro.. I am" he agreed tightened his arm around her waist "I love a happy ending" Aro sighed "they are so rare.. but I want to know the whole story.. how did this happen? Alice?" he turned to gaze at Alice with curious misty eyes "you're brother seemed to think you infallible but apparently there was some mistake" "oh I far from infallible" she flashed a dazzle smile as she looked perfectly at ease except that her hands were balled into tight little fists "as you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them" Alice told him "you're so modest" Aro chided "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits and I must admit I've never observed anything like you're talent.. wonderful!"

Alice flicked a glace at Edward

Aro didn't miss it "I'm sorry.. we haven't been introduced properly at all have we? it's just that I feel like I know you already.. though Edwards thoughts.. you see I got the same talent as Edward but I touch someone I'll get all their memory" Aro shake his head "and also exponentially more powerful" Edward added dryly

Aro looked over our shoulders all the others heads turned in the same direction, including Jane, Alec and Demetri who stood silently beside us

Bella was the slowest to turn to see Felix has returned with two blacked-robed men both looked much like Aro one even had the same flowing black hair the same shade as his face that brushed against his shoulder then she felt someone eyes were on her so she turned to see a handsome blonde vampire staring at her so she looked into his eyes

Bella couldn't look away from him for some reason

Marcus looked up and to see a mated bond between Bella and Caius so he walked over to Aro and gave him his hand so Aro took it then let go "oh I see.. Edward and Alice you two have to leave without Bella" Aro announced to the Cullen's in a happy voice that Caius has found his mate

Bella broke eye contact when she heard her name "what were you saying" Bella asked as she looked up to see Edward and Alice faces with a sad look on their faces "what's wrong Edward" Bella questioned her boyfriend before he could open his mouth someone beat him to it "that Edward and Alice are leaving" Aro announced to her "ok.. let's go then" Bella said as she walked over to the door but to get stopped by a hand "you're staying here" Bella heard someone inform her so she turned to see the vampire who made eye contact with her "Felix escort Bella to our quarters" Aro said to the bulk vampire

Felix walked over to her "yes master" he said as he held out his hand for her to take

Bella ran over to Alice but didn't make it as Felix grabbed her around the waist and hauled her up "NO.. LEAVE ME ALONE.. LET ME GO" Bella shouted as she was being carried away "EDWARD.. ALICE DO SOMETHING" Bella screamed out to her boyfriend and sister but the more she tried to get out of Felix's hold "GET OFF OF ME" Bella shouted out at Felix "will you be quiet" Felix growled out as he tightened his hold on her

Bella blacked out as she couldn't breath

Felix made it to his masters quarters and opened one of the room so he looked down to see she was asleep so he put her on the bed lightly then left the room and locked it


	2. Chapter 2

Bella was laying there but to hear people around her "Felix.. she's a human who needs air in her lungs.. with you're holding her to tight made her black out" she heard a male voice growl out "how did I know that Demetri" Felix replied to him in annoyed voice "you're lucky that the masters don't know about this" another male in a bored voice

Bella eyes fluttered "look.. she's wakening up" Bella heard a female so she opened to her eyes to see three males and one female standing there then she saw their eyes were red so she shot up "what are you doing in here" she asked the four vampires in a angrier voice "the masters wants to see you" Felix informed her with a smile then she realised that Edward and Alice left without her "ok.. leave why I get dressed" Bella commanded to the vampires "yes princess" all of them said to her "we wait for you outside" Jane informed her as she opened the door and they all left the room

Bella stood up from the bed but to see no wardrobe so she opened the door "Jane.. I need you're help" she asked the female vampire "of course" Jane said as she walked back to the room with Bella following behind her "so what did you want help with princess" Jane asked her with a smile on her face "well.. I need some clothes but can't find them" Bella informed her as she watched her walked to a door and opened it to reveal lots clothing "wow.. I don't know what to wear" Bella said as she looked at an outfit "how about this dress.. it will be prefect for you" Jane said as she held out a black dress with fluffy sleeves "that's prefect one for me" she replied to the blonde female vampire

Bella went into the bathroom with the dress to change into it then she walked out to see Jane sitting on the bed "are you ready to see the masters" Jane asked as she stood up from the bed "let's go" Bella said as she walked to the door but Jane beat her to it and opened it for her

Bella walked out of the room to see Alec and Demetri standing outside "are you ready to go and see the masters.. my princess" Alec said as he bowed down to her "yes.. but why do all of you call me princess" Bella questioned them "the masters will answer all your questioned.. when we get to the throne room" Demetri informed her with a smile on his face "alright.. let's not keep them waiting" Jane said as she walked away with Alec following behind his twin sister

Demetri held out his hand for her to take "it will be faster.. if you carry me" Bella said to him with a small smile so he picked her up and ran to the throne room just as Alec and Jane reached it "Demetri.. put her down" the twins hissed out at the same time so he did want he was told "thanks Demetri" She whispered as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as the doors opened

Bella was pulled away from Demetri and held by a solid body "you will stay away from her" a male voice snarl out so Bella looked up to see a very angrier Caius so she did the first thing that came in her mind and held his face in her face which made him to face her "it's alright Caius.. I'm fine" Bella whispered to him in a calm and shy voice which made Caius to start purring when she realised that he wasn't put her down "um.. you can put me down now" she said to him in a shy voice

Before she realised that she was sitting on his lap on the throne chair

Bella went to stand up but to stopped by a growl as he hold on her tightly "um.. can I get up" Bella whispered in a shy and calm voice "no.. you're staying where you are" Caius growled out as he put his head in between her neck so she turn to face Aro "Aro.. what's going on" Bella questioned him in a worried and scared voice "you are Caius mate.. and you have to stay here in Volterra" Aro informed her in a excited voice with a smile on his face

Bella jumped up and ran down to the middle of the room "no.. I WANT TO GO HOME TO MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS " Bella shouted to them in angrier voice before she knew it Caius was standing in front of her "you can not leave volterra.. not now not ever" Caius snarled out to her

Bella turned her back on him "can I go back to my room" she whispered in defeat "wait" Marcus said as he stood behind her "what now" Bella said as she turn around to see Marcus standing behind her "we have been having a discussion before you arrived" he said to her "what about" she whispered in a calm voice "when do you want to be changed" Marcus asked her in a happy voice "I'll be changed but I want to stay human at the moment" Bella replied to them "alright" Caius questioned his mate "ok.. Alec and Jane will take you back to you're room" Aro announced to them "that's fine" Bella replied to them with a smile "oh.. Alec, Jane, Felix and Demetri will be you're guards" Marcus announced to her in a calm and bored voice "why do I need guards" she questioned him "to protect you from the others vampires who will probably want to eat you.. and to make sure you don't run away" Caius informed her "right this way princess " Alec said to her "ok" Bella sat as she followed behind the twins

Alec and Jane takes Bella to her room so she walks inside "thank you for bringing me to my room" Bella said to the twins "you're welcome princess.. oh if you leave you're room call for one of us" Jane told her "alright.. well goodnight" Bella said to them with a smile "good night princess" both of them said together

Bella closed the door and changed into her pyjamas then got into bed so Bella closed her eyes and she quickly fell asleep


End file.
